Herbalism
Herbalism is a skill in McMMO that is based on farming. It helps with harvesting crops, gives a better use for seeds, increases hunger restored by farmed foods (such as bread), and gives a chance for certain blocks and crops to yield better drops. Active Skill: Green Terra :Right-clicking while holding a hoe activates Green Terra. :Effects while activated: *100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: **Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone **Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick **Dirt into Grass Passive Abilities 'Green Thumb (Cobble/Stone Brick/Dirt)' :A passive ability that turns blocks into their plant-related counterparts. :Green Thumb is triggered by right-clicking the blocks listed below while holding seeds , however it has a low trigger chance unlike Green Terra, and the seeds will be consumed even if it fails. :When successful, using Seeds on: *Cobblestone turns it into Mossy Cobblestone *Smooth Stone Brick turns it into Mossy Stone Brick *Dirt turns it into Grass Block : 'Green Thumb (Wheat)' When harvesting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance for the player to instantly re-plant the wheat.The growth stage of the planted wheat is based on Herbalism level. *This skill does not require seeds to trigger, nor will it consume the seeds in inventory.* Edit: The current version of McMMO uses wheat to replant instead of seeds, at the exact same chance of double drop, completely cancelling out or sometimes more than cancelling out double drop. Wheat is lost, instead of seeds, and when harvesting a huge wheat farm, one ends up with a massive amount of seeds and less wheat than one would get by harvesting it with water, which does not result in Green Thumb activating. This should be noted. It may be a bug, although this has not been confirmed. Carrots and Potatos are now supported in a recent update and the wheat/seed bug is fixed, it should be noted that instead of seeds using green thumb uses the corresponding plant to what you are harvest. (e.g. carrots for carrots, seeds for wheat) : : 'Farmer's Diet' :Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger herbalism foods restore as your Herbalism level increases. Note: Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre- 1.8. 'Hylian Luck' Hylian Luck gives you a small chance to get special items when certain Blocks are broken with a Sword. Currently, the blocks that are affected by this are: *Grass *Saplings *Dead Bushes *Flowers *Flower Pots Grass/Saplings/Dead Bushes will drop Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, or Cocoa. Flowers will drop Potatoes, Carrots, or Apples. Flower Pots will drop Emeralds, Diamonds, or Gold Nuggets. You have a 1% chance at Level 100 for this drop to occur when a corresponding Block is broken, The chance goes up by 1% every 100 Levels, so at Level 1000 you'd have a 10% chance for a drop to occur. It is unknown what the amount of Drops are. More info will be added soon. 'Double Drops (All Corresponding Blocks)' Simple as it looks. A chance to get Double Drops from every farming object. The chance to get Double Drops is increased 0.1% each Level. If you are Level 72 your chance will be 7.2%. Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. Trivia *When harvesting sugarcane you get 30 exp per section. Breaking the top then the middle then the bottom yields 90 XP total; Breaking the middle section which automatically breaks the top section, still grants 60 XP. If the bottom is recently planted, you will receive no XP for that section. (as of 1.2.5-1.4.6) Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering